The present application relates generally to metered power systems and, more particularly, to mounts for electricity meters.
Power generated by an electric utility is typically delivered to a customer via an electric grid. At least some known power generation and delivery systems include a plurality of electricity meters that measure and collect information relevant to energy usage. Such meters may be accessed by electric utility operators to determine energy usage at a particular location. In some instances, the information may be collected without an operator actually accessing the physical meter. To prevent unauthorized individuals from tampering with the meters, at least some known meters include a meter seal, such as a loop of wire or a metal pin, threaded through a fastening device. The fastening device engages a feature on the meter such that when an unauthorized individual manipulates the fastening device to access the meter, the meter seal is damaged and/or part of the meter itself is deformed, and an operator can determine that the meter has been tampered with.
In at least some known meters, the feature includes a set of holes that align with an aperture formed in the fastening device. The feature and holes are generally formed using an injection molding process. However, given the orientation and arrangement of the holes on the feature, the molding process typically requires the use of molds including complicated mechanisms such as moveable pins, sliders, and/or lifters. Such molds increase the complexity, time, and cost of the manufacturing processes. Moreover, such molds limit the number of relative locations where the feature can be formed.